Knowing Me: It Can be an Adventure
I'm so excited to start really getting to know everyone! (I've already stalked most of your pages...) So now you have the opportunity to stalk mine if you feel the urge. :) Sorry it has taken so long to get up. Technology was not my friend and I kept getting kicked off of the Internet! Buon Giorno! Sono Rachel Tompkins e il mio passatempo preferito è viaggiare. I absolutely positively love to travel! I went to Juarez, Mexico when I was in middle school on a mission trip and my heart went out to the people there. It was my first glimpse into a culture besides my own and it sparked my interest and made me realize that there's a whole world out there living completely different lives than me, some in an awesome and intriguingly positive way, and others in a less fortunate way. Whether I tour on vacation or I give my time on mission, I love seeing the world. My sophomore summer of high school, I went to Europe as a student ambassador with People to People. I visited France, Switzerland, Austria, and Italy. I loved Switzerland because it is a lot like America used to be and I stayed with a Swiss family there that was beyond nice. However, I must say that Italy put up a good fight in the running as my favorite visited country. The people were so sweet and the food was so good! I'm a food girl... You will win my friendship with food... Always. Gelato is my favorite! Ice cream here just doesn't compare. Anyway, just a few weeks ago I went on a cruise with my family to the Yucatan. Our cruise didn't go as planned, but I did get to go to Chichen Itza when we stopped in Progresso, which is one of the seven wonders of the world. Pretty exciting! Maya history and culture is fascinating! The cruise ship we went on is now on the news full blast.... The Triumph. Stranded with no power... With like 4,000 people on board. We were upset we didn't get to go to our second port of Cozumel... I'm pretty thankful for the blessing in disguise on that one! I made it home safe and less than two weeks later there's a fire in the engine room... Yikes! Anyway, traveling is what I love to do as a hobby. In the meantime, in the real world, I go to school here at Cameron. I am in my second year here and am a Junior taking 21 hours. There's so many interesting classes and not enough time to take them! I'm interested in too many things. I am currently a Psych major with a minor in Languages, but my real passion is Anthropology, which Cameron doesn't offer. I am contemplating going to grad school for the latter, however. Only time will tell. I did plan on going to Dallas Theological Seminary when I graduate and getting my degree in Biblical Counseling. I fight with myself every day on sticking to a plan. There's so much I want to do in life! But I hope that traveling will always be a part of it. It's part of who I am. As far as other hobbies, I adore writing probably more than anything. I just can't seem to find the time anymore. I do work, but with my school schedule that is more like a hobby too... I occasionally go in when they need an extra person. I work at a vet's office in town and love my co-workers and boss! They've really worked with my schedule. So, needless to say, I love animals and have quite a collection of strays at home. Country living... One of them actually is intentionally mine, however. Jackson is my partner in crime and we like to go for drives. I also really like Marvel (Iron Man is my bro), and I collect Iron Man memorabilia... There's so many different sides of me. I can never deal with the whole clique thing because I don't fit in to just one. That being said, I want to get to know all of you! Call Me, Beep Me, If You Wanna Reach Me Not really... I don't usually give my number out... BUT, I am always on campus or somewhere around it during the week. If you want to hang out or chat in the MCC I'm for it! I might even try my best to dominate you in a match with my ping pong skills. :) Hit me up on Facebook anytime! That's about all I have besides e-mail. I don't do that Twitter stuff... It was enough for me to switch from Myspace to Facebook people... Give me a break. Things change too fast for me. I still write letters by hand! I look forward to meeting all of you and spending a week together in Italia! See you all in class! Ciao! Category:Personal Pages